ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Darna
Darna is a warrior from Week 3 of Season 4. She wore the moon emblem in her first heat and is in love with Cleral, earning her the superhero nickname "Black Canary". Her real name is Rebecca Digman. Information * Year of Birth: * Real Name: Rebecca Digman * Emblem: Moon * Powers: Sonic screech * Abilities: Skilled gymnast and martial artist * Ninja Experience: 5 years * Best Performance: Raven: Mission Impossible 2 - The Plague Virus, Flying Bar (Stage 3) Challenges Faced On The Quest Day 1: Darna wore the moon emblem. She, Wenra and Malna navigated their way through the snake pit, but lost the Millstone Towers to Linma's team. She and Malna managed to rescue Tharo from the Water Demon after she was made the bait and had to steal the rings from him. Day 2: Darna was defeated by Linma at the Enchanted Stream and by Wenra at the Long Staff, before she defeated him at the Pole Climb after Linma helped her to solve the Riddle Bridge's puzzle. Day 3: Darna defeated the Demon Square and got past the Dwarf Mine with Linma before she defeated him, Wenra, Malna and Halat on the Balance Beam before falling victim to the Serpent's Eye. Day 4: Darna did win more challenges (The Eyeless Demons, The Dark Path and the Tower Build), but Wenra's communication with her wasn't good enough for her to evade the Thrall Demons. Day 5: Darna, along with Wenra, got caught by the demon in the Demon Causeway (though she already won back a life) and didn't save herself from the Blasted Mountain, Linma building his stone totem first. She did make a success with her friends in the Leap of Faith. Though she was ahead of Wenra in "The Last Stand", she was shot by Nevar as she was trying to insert the cylinder into the slot and left the quest, returning to Miami. Abilities * Sonic Scream * Martial Arts and Trained Gymnast Intro Quotes * ''Not the time, Fluffy. (to Fluffy McTuffy)'' * ''In your dreams, clown. (to the Puppet Master)'' * ''Wanna hear a song, Buckshot? (to Colonel Buckshot)'' * ''I wanted Superman tried, not killed. (to Shintora)'' * ''I should've been back a lot sooner. (to Flint Phoenix)'' * ''It's what good guys do, bullhead. (to the Minotaur)'' * ''Plan to steal a kiss, Frost? (to the Ice King)'' * ''Ladies first. How polite. (to the Prowler)'' * ''That was you in the driver's seat, Troll. (to the Troll)'' * ''I'm not your therapist, Jack. (to Toxic Jack)'' Clash Quotes * ''I can do this all day. (vs. Flint Phoenix)'' * ''Shove it. (vs. Puppet Master)'' * ''Oh, hell no. (vs. Fluffy McTuffy)'' * ''Don’t insult me. (vs. Toxic Jack)'' * ''Better plug your ears. (vs. Colonel Buckshot)'' * ''And I haven't even been scorned. (vs. Shintora)'' * ''So will a cracked skull. (vs. Gangster Bug)'' * ''I’ll crank up the volume. (vs. Troll)'' * ''You're not getting near him. (vs. Minotaur)'' * ''Not till I collapse. (vs. Ice King)'' * ''All in a day's work. (vs. Cyber Racer)'' Category:Moon Warriors Category:Female Category:Martial Artists Category:Lovers Category:Gymnasts Category:Athletic Category:Justice League Category:Females Category:Superheroes Category:Acrobatics Category:Damsels In Distress Category:Tomboys Category:Team Arrow Category:Team Flash Category:Allies Category:Series 4